Beautiful fanfictions
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: Drabble fics about the caster chronicles all original couples and bit of other ones as well x
1. Beautiful tears

Beautiful tears

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, if I did it might not be as good.

Summary: just a fic of how Ridley felt after losing her powers to Sarafine, also about link and her. Spoilers for beautiful darkness if you haven't read it. I wanted link and Ridley to be more than just what he was to her which was like a toy, then again like it said he couldn't be persuaded to do anything by her anymore because it was like chicken pox, you only catch it once.

She felt lost, alone, like she couldn't turn to anyone. Especially Link. Sure she used him but there was apart of her that was maybe actually falling for link. It was weird.

But what happened was not about link, it wasn't about liv (though she didn't like her anyway) or Ethan or even Lena (since she was helping them find her). It was about her and Sarafine, and how Sarafine took her powers from her. She was right about what she said, "without my powers, I'm nothing!" but was she actually right? She was so confused and lost she had no idea what to do. Then link decided to help her. Yep you're probably thinking, 'why is link going to help if anything he'll make it worse,' which might be true but in this case it was the complete opposite.

"So..." Link started the conversation with a bit of his conversation starters which... Let's face it _never _starts out great. Ridley looked at him her eyes no longer gold, but blue, blue as the sea. He looked into her eyes and could see tears forming in them. She didn't speak but it was like Lena and Ethan. They could hear each others thoughts.

_Rid, what's wrong ba-_ he cut himself off not wanting to say the word, partly because it didn't feel right and the other half he didn't want to wind her up.

_what do you think shrinky dink, I've lost my powers and now I'm nothing! I feel empty inside,_ he touched her cheek.

_you're something to me Rid_, his voice in her head was soft. Her hair was no longer up, it was down. He, like Ethan and John with Lena tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. Her tears started to fall. He hugged her tight, with his good arm and they sat there in silence, not talking just laying there in each others arms.

A/n: I'm writing this on my iPad and I'm in Spain so i don't have my laptop (well I do have a little one but my sister is using it). Also I am actually writing this just realising (because I hadn't finished the book) that there is a bit at the end of the book (even though i knew that but i forgot). And its probably different to this but still similar (or probably not I haven't got that far yet) anyway so I hope you enjoyed and this is my first fic in the fandom and I may do a role play for it so yeah. Anyways please r&r, favourite and follow. Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl. Xx


	2. Link's irresistable charm

Link's irresistible charm

Summary: fic about link and how he gets his charm which makes girls swoon over him since he's a quarter incubus. Set during beautiful chaos the first sort of chapters. Sort of Link/Emily but more Link/Ridley

Ridley was jealous. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was. Emily on the other hand, had no idea why Savannah was all over Link, as well as the other girls. Until she got a closer look at Link she never realised how... What was the word? Cute? Fit? Handsome? Maybe all of those words, but what ever it was, he was _irresistible_.

The next time Emily came close to him, she was flirting. Boy was she flirting, and even though Link was dumb, even he could tell it was that obvious (and it was). Ridley stared right through her, glaring, glaring like you wouldn't believe. If she was still a siren then she would do anything to get Emily away from her Hot Rod or Shrinky Dink. But no, she was a mortal. Sometimes (which mean most of the time), she wished she wasn't a (as she would say) a _stupid_ mortal.

Ridley moved closer to them to hear their conversation. Emily started it off.

"Hey Link," she said, bashing her eyelashes at him, and, though Link wouldn't admit it, he was uncomfortable. Sure he loved the attention from the girls, but he thought Savannah was enough but when it was Emily... Well that's a different story.

"Hey Emily," he said, doing whatever he could but make eye contact with her. Emily started to twist her hair.

"So... Hot rod what are you up to?" she asked. Ridley growled and as soon as she heard the name "hot rod" she lost it and walked up to Emily.

"Hi there just so you know... Get lost," she said pointing behind her. She faked a smile. "He's _my _hot rod not _yours_ got it sista?!" she was half shouting. Emily just smirked and walked away. Was it all fake or was it real? Link watched her walk away, then when she was out of sight, he sighed in relief.

"thanks Rid, you saved me, I didn't know what to do. I mean I know I'm irresistible but I don't want Emily to be hanging around me." Ridley rolled her eyes,

"it's alright. Just remember you're my Hot Rod alright? Not Savannah, not Emily, Me!" Link smirked and pulled her towards him and nodded.

"Alright just say the word and I'm all yours," Ridley smiled, and pulled him somewhere to kiss him hard and rough. Then she whispered in his ear,

"See you later Shrinky Dink, meet me by _the_ place and you'll get a prize," she nibbled his ear before flicking her hair and walking off back to class. Link smiled to himself for once he was getting back the girl of his dreams.


	3. Ethan's dream

Ethan'sdream

Summary: just a fic about a new dream Ethan has, after he found out that Lena saved him but also after she came back. Probably set in dream dark or before the third book.

Ethan's POV

It was dark and cold. I was all alone. No Lena, no Amma, just me. Until I saw a bright white light. At first I thought it was my mom but it wasn't. It was Lena. She held out her hand for me to hold. I took it and she guided me somewhere.

_L?_ I asked, she smiled and then we landed somewhere. I knew where we were and walked over to my mother's grave that said:

LILA JANE WATE

AMAZING WIFE AND MOTHER

R.I.P

I put my hand over it to see if it was engraved, it wasn't.

_Ethan this isn't your mother's grave _she said. I looked at her.

_then who's is it?_ I asked. As soon as I said it I regretted it and then the words changed. It was no longer my mother's grave, it was mine that said:

ETHAN WATE

AMAZING SON AND BOYFRIEND, BUT SHE WISHES HE NEVER DIED.

R.I.P.

All of a sudden Lena was Sarafine. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. Sarafine grabbed me by the arm and pushed me down. She laughed an evil laugh and she raised a knife and went to stab me...

I woke up and sat up. I started to breathe heavily. I looked over and saw Lena sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled. She slowly woke up and looked at me.

"Ethan?" she asked. I looked over at her and smiled. I leant into to kiss her and she kissed back. It was like all the other kisses, and I had to pull away because I could hardly breathe. "you alright?" she asked, I nodded. She leant into me and closed her eyes. I held her tight not wanting to let her go and I kissed her head and closed my eyes. The girl I will always love, I never ever wanted to let go. Not even once, not after what happened the last time. She looked at me once last time. Her eyes were beautiful, because she claimed herself. She was both light and dark. I think I could deal with that.

A/n: thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please stay tuned for more one shots both Lena/Ethan and Link/Ridley. Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx. Xx


	4. Lena's dream

Lena's dream

Summary: sequel to Ethan's dream (or the previous chapter) also I'm going to do it like they did in the book

Lena's POV

I was with Ethan. We were talking and watching the sunset, when I sensed someone behind me?

L, what's wrong?

someone's behind me

who? _then we heard the familiar evil laugh and I stopped._

i think you know _Ethan stopped, just like me and we slowly turned around. Seeing that witch in mrs. Lincoln's body once again. I stood up and stood in front of Ethan protectively._

_"leave us alone!" I shouted. She just laughed. I hugged Ethan and I knew this was it. This was when the boy that I will always love would die. I held onto him, if he died again this time I would go with him. I screamed as she killed him and didn't hurt me. That's when she went for me next..._

_I woke up screaming, seeing Ethan next to me, I hugged him as tight as I could. He woke up and held me tightly. Then he kissed my head and rocked me whispering soothing words in my ear. I got my notebook and started writing._

L, what's wrong?

The dream I had, it was horrible.

Were we together at sunset and then something happened? _I didn't answer._

L, was it?_ I nodded and he hugged me again, before we lay back down and I fell asleep in his arms and my head on his chest._

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next one shot. Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx. Xx


	5. Stealing Ridley's dreams

Stealing Ridley's dreams

Summary: a fic about how Link feeds on Ridley's dreams.

Link always wanted to see girls dreams and when he got bitten by John who was a hybrid, he could finally do what he wanted. He fed on savannah's dreams and also the other girls that all of a sudden loved him. But when he started to feed off his on-again off-again girlfriend's dream he couldn't believe what the dreams were about.

Ridley was mumbling in her sleep. Link climbed up the window, and started feeding on her dreams until he saw what her dreams were he stepped back and stopped. That's when she woke up.

"Shrinky dink?" she asked. He smiled innocently and she instantly sat up. "what the hell are you doin' 'ere?" she asked.

"um... Well... The thing is rid... I'm... Er... Feeding on your dreams..." he said, muttering the last bit. Ridley growled.

"What?!" she shouted, loud enough everyone wondered what had happened and ran into the room including Ethan and Lena. As soon as both Ethan and Lena saw Link, they shook their heads knowing why he was there.

_L?_

_yeah_?

_do you think by the way Ridley's reacting to this she's embarrassed?_

_i know Ethan, she may not admit it, but she really does love link_

"I'm sorry Rid, I just got tired of feeding on savannah's dreams, they're so... Boring!" he said.

"Get out!" she said, but Link wouldn't move.

"We need to talk about this," he said. That's was the queue for Lena and Ethan to go, but like Link they didn't move. Ridley shot all of them a look and within seconds all her family and Ethan were gone.

"Why?" was all she asked. He didn't answer, she glared at him and he spoke up.

"I wanted to see your dreams." he said. Ridley looked down and away, embarrasses. "hey," he lifted her chin up, making her look at him, "you don't need to be embarrassed," she scowled at him.

"and why not?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"because I would have had the same sort of dreams about..."

"savannah?" she asked, though it didn't sound like a question. He shook his head.

"you," he said. She scoffed.

"yeah right, I don't believe that for a second," she said.

"it's true," he said, smirking. She started scowling again,

"stop that!" she said, he looked innocent.

"stop what?" he asked.

"smirking it doesn't make you look any cuter," she said.

"really?" he asked, not believing her. Now she was the one smirking.

"really, Hot Rod," she said.

"good," he said. She cocked her head to the side.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't want to look any cuter than I already am," he said, smirking once again. She rolled her eyes and kissed him. He kissed back the same and soon fell onto the bed.

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more one shots but for now bye! Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx. Xx.


	6. Is Ridley still a mortal?

Is Ridley still a mortal?

Summary: set in beautiful chaos when Ethan is trying to figure out if Ridley is still a mortal or if she's slowly turning into a siren again. Sort of a prequel to the previous chapter, because of what it's to do with Link and stuff.

_Was she still mortal?_ Ethan kept thinking to himself. Lena sighed as she was trying to figure out how Ridley was doing these things, even though she was a mortal now. It was so confusing, neither one of them could figure it out. It was weird how she was causing something bad, even though she was not a siren anymore.

_She has to be Ethan, Sarafine took her powers from her, Ridley can't be a caster. Sarafine is too evil to give powers back. Even if it is her own niece._

_I know it's just confusing. Maybe Link can take a look at her dreams, maybe that's something to do with it?_

_Ethan!_

_It was only a suggestion_

_I know but if he did it, it would have no connection to what she was doing_

_It might-_

_No Ethan, it's nothing to do with dreams_ Ethan sighed and told Link to check anyway.

Once Link checked out her dreams and it really was nothing to do with the dreams. Lena was angry.

_I told you not to!_

_I just wanted him to check, y'know just in case_ Lena rolled her eyes.

_I told you before all her dreams are basically about Link, even if she won't admit it_

_I think Link worked that out for himself_

_Told you_ he grabbed her hand and as soon as he did this, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

_So how we going figure out if she's still mortal?_ Lena sighed.

_We don't we just leave it,_

_Why?_

_Because if we leave it we can see if she does do anything bad again and then we can probably figure it out for ourselves_. Ethan was the one to sigh this time.

_Alright_ he kissed her and he felt himself losing even more breath, while Lena gained breath. Then they lay with each other trying to figure out whether or not Ridley was still mortal.

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more and I may do a sequel to this after or maybe before I finish the third book but I'm not sure when so for now stay tuned for more like this :) Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx. Xx


End file.
